The invention relates to a holder for a food and/or beverage container.
A holding device, which can be arranged in motor vehicles and is also referred to as a cupholder, is disclosed in DE 195 14 154 A1. It has a casing, a handle articulated to the casing, which can be shifted to a retracted rest position in the casing and to a deployed position for use. Also, the holding device comprises a door which is affixed to the holder and thus exposes or conceals a casing opening according to the rest position and position for use. To keep the handle in the rest position and release it to the position for use the holder furthermore includes a locking and releasing mechanism for the handle. This mechanism has a first part arranged on the housing and a second part arranged on the handle. The first part is in the form of a control pin which is disposed on a third part of the mechanism, which is a movably mounted lever. The control pin enters a control track in the form of a cardioid curve which forms the second part and is arranged on the handle in the form of a linear movable slider.
DE 298 22 840 U1 discloses a container compartment which is formed by a housing whose opening can be released and closed by a door articulated on the housing. An opening force is applied to the door in the opening direction. Furthermore, a locking and unlocking mechanism is provided for the door and has a cardioid curve control.
An object of the invention is to provide a holder referred to above, which permits convenience of operation.
The object is achieved with a holder that has a housing with an opening, a handle for the container, a door, and a locking and releasing mechanism for the handle. The door opens or closes the opening in the housing according to the rest position and position of the handle. The handle is articulated on the housing and can be displaced to a retracted rest position and to a deployed position of use. The mechanism includes a first part disposed on the housing and a second part disposed on the handle, wherein the first or second part is arranged on the housing. One of the first and second parts includes as a control track, and the other includes a control pin engaging in the control track. The mechanism includes a third part that includes a lever movably journaled on the housing. The door is journaled for movement in a pivot shaft on the housing and, in its open position, is subjected to a closing force in the direction of its closed position. The lever journaled on the housing has a locking spur which holds the door in its open position until the holder is displaced from the position of use to the position of rest.
The invention has several advantages. For example, due to the movable lever with the locking projection for the door, the door is held in its open position until the supporting arm is shifted manually from its position of use completely into the position of rest. Then the door closes automatically due to the closing force that is applied to it.
According to a further development, the holder is released by the locking mechanism by pressing inward on the closed door. Because the opening force—spring force for example—is greater than the force required to close the door the holder is moved out of its position of rest to the position of use and thus forces the door to its open position in which it is then held by the locking spur.
According to an embodiment, a delayed or damped closing of the door is advantageously achieved so that a high-quality appearance can be achieved by the damped follow-after of the door and, due to the delayed closing the holder, can be shifted manually into its rest position, since the door still remains in the open position for a certain period of time after release by the locking spur.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.